malaysianhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysian High
''Malaysian High is an American comedy series following the ugama high school lives of animals. It is first teased in September 2, 2018. Premise The series is set on a high school called Sekolah Sinaran Haiwan, and centers around the everyday lives of malaysian animals with different personalities. Characters The first characters are teased in September 2, 4, 5 and 7, 2018. * Imanna Nabi Melayu (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A platypus who is the cool girl for design from vintage fashion designer and a new designer dress for girls. * Hakim Saidin (voiced by Marc Thompson) - A passionate cat loves to make skateboards and roller skates forever than him, he is a good game. *Josefina Jan Yu Qing (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A bubbly rabbit who needs a snarkiest go-getter to blow bubbles. *Safiuddin Shamsul Bahri (voiced by Keenan Christensen) - An energetic duck who never gives up, except when it comes to classes. He always make the best of things but sometimes make anything worse. *Farah Al-Quran (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A bright and bubbly fly who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. *Surif Syafi (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - A friendly ant who knows every day he never gets off for the day. *Aaron John (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A skunk who loves music from the school and he was a new action. *Emeerah Farzana (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - A bee who knows for every thing from everyone she loves somebody. *Hafiza Syahrul Nizam (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A cool girl who enjoys shopping for vintage fashions at the mall, she is the fashion designer and really fashionable. *Arsyad Faiz (voiced by Danny Pudi) - A wild frog who knows pays for money of drinks and never fails. *Iszaq Ishan (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A cowardly butterfly who always freak out in unecessary times. *Haziqah Ilhan (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A sweet scrub-jay who makes a rockstar she is the rock n roll for high school and she plays a new music. *Mina Shahrul Fadzillah (voiced by Tara Strong) - A fashionable macaw who loves a fashion designing to wear and she is a fashion designer.. *Aqil Harif Besar (voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger) - A miserable bulldog who is the best way of the puppy and pet from dog house. *Amanda Wasul Yussof (voiced by Chantal Strand) - A party-loving and sugar-addictive girl who enjoys a party planner she smiles every day. *France Aganon (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - An adventurous pig who always take science experiements and inventions he studied science and hated scary movies. *Farel Fullayah Bin Izzani (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A bluebird who knows he wants to play games he was a good game. *Alyssa Jade (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - A woodpecker who is the smartest saleswoman from the office. *Dhivia Rahayu Yusoff (voiced by Chiara Zanni) - A squirrel who is the girlish go-getter with the school, she is the day. *Aiman Abdul Raya (voiced by Alex Thorne) - A raccoon who loves to have fun and he joins the lucky charms *Hafeezah Abdullah (voiced by Britt McKillip) - A cricket who is the one that she loves to have homework at vintage high school. *Hadi Hazman (voiced by Michael Huang) - A white panther who enjoys to play games for TV and he went to the arcade and funzones. *Darwish Salluyah Yusoff (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A leghorn chicken who is the one that he was the one he’s fierce and never gives up. *Kate Reyes (also voiced by Tara Strong) - A duck knows the comfort music. Imanina was the composition of wannabe. Cast Main * Kath Soucie as Imanina Nabi Melayu * Jessica DiCicco as Josefina Jai Yung Syo * Erin Fitzgerald as Farah Al-Quran * Andrea Libman as Hafiza Syahrul Nizam * Ariel Winter as Haziqah Ilhan * Britt McKillip as Hafeezah Abdullah * Tara Strong as Kate Reyes Recurring * Marc Thompson as Hakim Saidin * Keenan Christensen as Safiuddin Shamsul Bahri * Sam Lavagnino as Surif Syafi * Gael García Bernal as Aaron John * Teresa Gallagher as Farzana Eswan * Danny Pudi as Arsyad Faiz * Samuel Vincent as Iszaq Ishan * Tara Strong as Mina Shahrul Fadzillah * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Aqil Harif Besar * Chantal Strand as Amanda Wasul Yussof * Dan Povenmire as France Aganon * Tony Anselmo as Farel Fullayah Bin Izzani * Janyse Jaud as Alyssa Jade * Chiara Zanni as Dhivia Rahayu Yusoff * Alex Thorne as Aiman Abdul Raya * Michael Huang as Hadi Hazman * Dee Bradley Baker as Darwish Salluyah Yusoff Additional voices * Mandy Moore * Britt McKillip * Janyse Jaud * Chiara Zanni * Terry Klassen * June Foray * Brenda Crinchlow * Tabitha St. Germain * Ian James Corlett Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Teresa Gallagher, who previously voiced Nicole Watterson from the fellow series, The Amazing World of Gumball. ** The series also reunited Gael García Bernal, Héctor from the 2017 film, Coco * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Imanina bears some resemblance to Pebbles Flintstone from ''Hollyrock-a-bye Baby. ** Haziqah bears some resemblance to Luna Loud from The Loud House. ** Hafeezah bears some resemblance to Baby Lola from Baby Looney Tunes. * All of 16 characters‘ heads are bare, execpt 8 characters whose wearing accessories. Gallery Comfirmed Imanina render.png|Imanina Nabi Melayu Hakim render.png|Hakim Saidin Josefina render.png|Josefina Jan Yu Qing Safiuddin render.png|Safiuddin Shamsul Bahri Farah render.png|Farah Al-Quran Syafi render.png|Surif Syafi Aaron render.png|Aaron John Farzana render.png|Emeerah Farzana Hafiza render.png|Hafiza Syahrul Nizam Faiz render.png|Arsyad Faiz Iszaq render.png|Iszaq Ishan Haziqah render.png|Haziqah Ilhan Mina render.png|Mina Shahrul Fadzillah Aqil render.png|Aqil Harif Besar Amanda render.png|Amanda Wasul Yussof France render.png|France Aganon Farel render.png|Farel Fullayah Bin Izzani Alyssa render.png|Alyssa Jade Dhivia render.png|Dhivia Rahayu Yusoff Aiman render.png|Aiman Abdul Raya Hafeezah render.png|Hafeezah Abdullah Hadi render.png|Hadi Hazman Darwish render.png|Darwish Salluyah Yusoff Kate render.png|Kate Reyes Uncomfirmed Category:Series